1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to weapons such as firearms and ammunition as well as bows and arrows. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a tag in the form of an information band that provides ballistic information for firearm ammunition or flight or sight information for arrows or bolts. The information band is selectively attachable to the weapon such that the ballistic information is readily available to the user of the weapon and the band can be removed and used again on the same or a different weapon. The disclosure also provides a method for providing the ballistic information to the user of the weapon through the band that is selectively attachable to the weapon.
2. Background Information
Rifle scopes must be zeroed to a certain distance for a specified cartridge, load, and bullet. Manufacturers publish ballistic information for their ammunition products. The published ballistic information includes a trajectory table (based on a given barrel length) that includes a zero assigned to a specified distance and a drop (or rise) distance assigned to a series of other distances. The drop and rise distances can differ significantly for different loads and different bullet weights.
Hunters needing to make a precise shot need to know the bullet drop or bullet rise for a given distance. When a hunter uses multiple rifles and different loads, the specific numbers can be hard to remember. Some hunters write the ballistic information on masking tape and stick the tape to the rifle.
Arrows travel along an arc and thus have drop distances for different lengths of flight. Hunters needing to make a precise shot need to know the drop of the arrow associated with the shot. The shot will include a distance and a height such as when the hunter is shooting from a stand. A bow may include a sight which has different reference points for different shot lengths.